Smile For Me
by randomdiva
Summary: Jess just wanted Runnels to smile for her. She didn't expect everything else. Cody/OC


**A/N: I have a bad habit for forgetting these, because they should be known by now. But, I don't own Cody (although I can picture him chained to a wall naked) or WWE.**

"So, Cody, why don't you smile?" I asked, sitting upside down on the couch in Legacy's locker room. He turned to me and glared.

"I do smile, but you're never around to see it," he answered.

"Ooh, that's harsh, Codes. I need some aloe for that burn. Can you get me some?"

Cody looked back at me rolling his eyes. Still no smile.

I rolled off the couch to slink up next to him. "When's your match tonight?" I traced my finger down his spine like he always does to me. His body spasmed—like mine does—and he turned to grab my hand.

"Are you trying to irritate me?" He hissed at me.

"Are you going to turn green?" I shot back, keeping a straight face. He threw my hand back at me and turned around. "What got you to be this way, Cody?"

"You know when I said 'You're never around'? You always seem to get away from us after the day is done. Maybe that's why I don't smile. Have you ever thought that I might actually like your company? Have you ever thought that maybe _you_ make me smile?"

"I don't see you smiling." I stepped closer to him, and I was about up to his shoulders. I looked at him, still waiting for either him to smile, or him to turn green. I was betting neither was going to happen.

"Cody, come on man, we have a match to get to," Ted called from the door. "Hey Jess."

"Hi Ted."

"Let's go, Codeman."

"I'm coming." He left, and of course, I followed. I linked arms with him and Teddy, smiling up at Cody. No smile.

So I dragged Ted away from him and brought him to a quiet area. "So what is his problem, Teddy? He's been very cold to me lately."

"Well, if you stay the night, I'm sure you'll find out, Jess. I think he's got a crush on you, but don't take my word for it. He probably wishes you'd notice him more."

I looked down, thinking that probably was it. "Thanks Ted."

They walked away from me to the curtain, and I watched Cody's back as he walked. His _back_, not his butt. My eyes started to burn, so I blinked a few times.

"What? Shorty about to cry?"

"Shut it, John. And no, it's just my eyes are burning," I growled, John Cena smirking at me like he knew something and I didn't. He shook his head, still smirking, and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Ya know, he's heels over head in love with you. I've noticed, and so has the entire locker room. And yet, baby girl, you sit oblivious to it. How is that?" He leaned into me, putting weight on me. I pushed him back slightly.

"I don't know. I mean, Cody has been like a brother to me, so maybe I just don't want to acknowledge it. I never saw him in a romantic way, ever." I huffed to myself, crossing my arms.

"He stares at you, he talks about you all the time, hell he's been walking around with a permanent problem in his trunks," to which I promptly glared at him, "just ask him how he feels and see where you wanna go from there."

"But I don't know where I want to go. I've had too many bad relationships to want to be in any at all," I said, thinking to the past boyfriends that have either caused me much emotional pain, physical pain and depression.

"Damn, then I can't snatch ya up, huh, Jess?" John grinned, slapping my shoulder.

I laughed, pushing his shoulder. "You aren't interested in me, you idiot."

"What makes you think that?" he asked, smiling slyly. He laughed loudly before pulling me into a hug. "I gotta get going, girl. See ya 'round." He waved over his shoulder as he walked away.

Eventually, Legacy's theme played and Randy slunk up through the curtain first, giving me a breathy hello before Ted and Cody came up. They gulped down air too. Ted smiled when he saw me, Cody almost ignoring me to brush past. Ted wrapped sweaty arms around me and I pulled back in mock disgust. We laughed gently before walking back to the locker room.

"Fab job boys," I said in a terrible British accent. Randy smiled, Ted laughed, but Cody still ignored me. I guess I deserved it, but not to this extent. Now it was just ridiculous. He grabbed something and walked into the bathroom the three of them were forced to share.

"Are you guys going out tonight?" I inquired, sitting next to a bootless Randy.

"Just out to eat and then hang out at the hotel. Quiet night," he answered, unwrapping his wrist tape. I looked down at his feet, thinking. Thinking of 1) going out with them instead of going directly to the hotel like I usually do and 2) how Randy's feet are more impressive than clown feet. He had nice toes, though.

Ted wiped his face with a towel before saying "just going to a small diner down the street. That is if Cody ever gets out of the shower."

"Do you want me to get him out for you?" I smirked.

"And ruin your virgin eyes? Yeah right. I'll get him out myself," Ted teased, taking off his boots now.

I glared at him. "I've seen more naked guys than you, I know that for sure."

"Ah, but I see myself in the mirror every day!"

"And masturbate just as much!" Randy added in, slapping his knee. Ted's face turned bright red.

"You caught me," he said sardonically. We laughed before we heard the water turn off. "My turn!"

Cody walked out in a towel and still very wet. My eyes widened at the sight. "You still here?" he growled, turning his back to me.

"I am simply your imagination. Don't mind me."

Randy shook his head with a smile. Cody let the towel drop and I almost had an unnecessary heart attack. He had boxers on underneath.

I watched him as he slid his pants up his legs. Randy snorted, noticing that I was staring. That small noise at the back of his throat made me turn to him questioningly.

"So you're coming with us, right?"

"Jess? Coming with us? Why bother asking?" Cody interjected.

"Oh ye of little faith," I hissed, "and yeah, I'm going with you guys."

Cody quickly whirled around, almost losing his balance, to stare open mouthed at me. "What?"

"You heard me," I replied coldly, getting up and leaving the locker room to change into something a little more comfortable. A mini dress wasn't exactly the best thing to wear when you were going to a small diner.

The women's locker room was cleared out when I got there, and I felt a little glad that it was. I quickly changed into a sweater and jeans, tossing my hair into a messy bun. I grabbed my bag and walked back to the Legacy locker room. I leaned against the wall, waiting for them. I was sure that Randy hopped into the shower as soon as Ted got out. I sighed, starting to get impatient.

"Hey shorty, what are you doing out here?" John asked, coming up behind me with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Waiting for them. I'm going out with them once they're finished getting ready. They have to touch up their makeup and make sure their dresses look okay."

John laughed.

"I heard that," Ted responded, opening the door. He dressed in a button-down long sleeve shirt and khaki pants. His hair was slightly wet still, and he smelled clean.

"Going on a date, Teddy boy?" I grinned.

"What? Too much?"

"No, you look good. John over here should take some fashion tips from you," I said, thrusting a thumb behind me at John. He pushed me slightly, frowning down at his gaudy orange shirt and regular boring jean shorts.

"I didn't want to change, okay?"

I hugged him, telling him to get out of here and get some sleep. He nodded wearily, kissing my forehead before hightailing it out of there. I wrapped my arm around Ted's waist and held onto him tiredly. He rested his arm lightly on my shoulders, laying his head on mine. I loved the fact that we fit together so nicely, otherwise I wouldn't be sidled up to him so comfortably.

Cody walked out, noticed us, and almost growled his irritation with what he saw. I could feel it, so I let go of Ted and crushed Cody in a hug. His arms, however, lay limp at his side. I sighed, defeat settling heavily in my chest. I didn't let go though.

Randy finally came out, hair wet too, with his bag and keys.

"Let's go."

* * *

The diner held a few older customers sipping at black coffee and nibbling at muffins. We made ourselves comfortable at a booth that started to peel in the middle. Randy pushed Ted inside on the father side, leaving me sitting inside with Cody on my side. He didn't look at me.

Randy watched him with squinted eyes. I watched Randy. Ted sighed, grabbing hold of a menu.

"So…are we ordering a meal or just something to snack on?" Ted asked, his eyes glued to the paper in front of him.

"I'm just going to have a coffee," I replied, taking my eyes off Randy. I sat back against the seat, realizing my hand was placed closer to Cody's leg. Oh well.

"I'm starving. He-man breakfast for me," Randy answered, eyes still not leaving Codes. I heard Cody gulp.

"Why are you looking at me like that, man?" Cody finally cracked, shifting slightly on the bench.

"You're being an ass. A very cold one too. What's wrong with you? You were fine this morning."

"It's nothing."

"Yeah, and Cena is in love with Jess. Seriously, man, what the hell is up with you?" I couldn't help but snicker at Randy's response. Cody shot me a glare.

"Don't worry about it."

"If it has to do with me," I interrupted, "tell me what I did. Or didn't do for that matter."

He rounded on me quickly, "What makes you think this has anything to do with you? Huh?"

"You've been cold to _me_, Cody. No one else. Why else would I think it has to do with me?"

"Boys, girls, we're in a public place. Behave yourselves," Ted warned, shaking his finger at us.

A waitress finally came over to ask if everything was okay and what we wanted. I wanted a baseball bat and an easy way to clean up a body. But I didn't say that. She might have called the cops on me.

Cody sighed loudly through his nose once the waitress left with our orders. Ted and I were playing slaps, which we did often. You know, the game where one holds out his hands and the other tries to slap them. It helps with the tension, sometimes. I usually get worked up from the anticipation.

"Do you have to hit me so hard, Ted?" I asked, rubbing my sore hands. He sat back grinning.

"I can't help it sometimes; the pressure is on."

I shook my head laughing. The waitress came back with our coffees and some cream. I poured some cream in mine with two packets of sugar, mixing it so it was a nice light color. I sipped from the mug gratefully, enjoying the warmth that spread through my body. I sat back holding the cup in two hands.

"So what have you planned tomorrow, Jess?" Randy asked, mixing some cream in his coffee.

"Not sure, why?"

He shrugged, "Just wondering. John told me earlier that he was going to try to take you out to the movies."

I felt Cody tense beside me. I tried not to look at him, but my eyes betrayed me. He looked absolutely pissed.

"Cena, taking me to the movies? Yeah, he's definitely gone mental." Randy chuckled at my response. I looked over to Ted, who was watching Cody, who was now whispering into his cup of coffee. "I was thinking of doing something with Codeman here. If he isn't busy of course."

He looked up at me as if I breathed fire. "You want to hang out with me? Why?"

"Well, you are my friend after all. You're the Piglet to my Winnie the Pooh," I smiled, waiting for Cody to roll his eyes. But he didn't. His jaw fell slightly, eyes full of some emotion I never saw come from him before.

"What about John? I thought you liked him?"

"He's my friend too. But his thoughts are a little too…uh, NC-17 for me. I love him to pieces but he only wants to get in my pants," I answered, shrugging. His face turned red in a blush.

"You too, eh?"

"What? No! I just want to be with you, Jess. But you always run off when we finally have a chance to be together."

I smiled, triumphant. "And you couldn't tell me this why?"

He stuttered, trying to find a good response. I just crossed my arms, a smug smirk on my face. He growled, storming off to the bathroom. Randy high-fived me.

"He reminds of a girl at prom being told off by the guy she likes," Ted laughed, the smile lighting up his wonderful eyes. I couldn't help but laugh too.

"I'll go get him." I slid out of the booth and walked over to the bathroom. I knocked on the door, but it may have been a lost cause. He knew it was me.

"Leave me alone, Jess."

"But why on earth would I do such a thing?" I asked sarcastically. I tried the doorknob and found it was unlocked. Cody leaned up against the sink, his head bowed down. I closed the door behind me and hugged him from behind. "All you had to do was tell me how you felt. I think I'm a good listener, so I would have done so."

"But would you have stopped leaving us as soon as RAW was over? Would you stay with us?" he asked quietly, still tense in my arms.

"If you wanted me with you, absolutely. If you wanted me to fall asleep on you, go for it. By the time I get back to the hotel, I'm so tired I pass out as soon as I hit the bed. I'm up early every day, and that's why I'm never around," I explained. I rubbed my cheek against his back. "I'm sorry."

"No, Jess, I'm sorry. I misunderstood. It was my fault for not even asking why you left so quickly." He turned around to hug me. "Maybe I should just go to the hotel with you after RAW."

"And have you all hyper on me? Yeah right. Ted tells me stories of your sugar rushes."

He pouted, "That's only because I'm running on adrenaline. I want to hang out with the guys, but I'm tired too, so I hype myself up."

"Promise not to get hyper and I promise not to leave so quickly."

"Deal."

I smiled up at him, and yet he still didn't return it. Instead he leaned his head down, brushing his lips against mine. I shivered in his arms, every nerve ending on fire, wanting him to do it again. Before I could even think, my body pushed itself flush against his body, claiming his lips for my own.

I honestly didn't know I had these kinds of feelings for Cody, and if it was only one kiss that could set me off like that, maybe it was just extreme lust. When he kissed me back hungrily, running his hands under my sweater, I lost all self-preservation.

I made sure the bathroom door was locked before lifting his polo shirt over his head. He ripped my sweater off to tangle with my bra. I unhooked it for him and threw it down on the floor. He leaned back a little, taking his first look at my chest.

"God, Jess, you're beautiful," he breathed, getting on his knees to kiss at my stomach. My jeans soon parted with my body along with my shoes and socks, leaving me in just some lacy red panties. He pushed me against the door as he kissed at my thighs and ran his hand up the back of my leg. He pushed my legs apart more, pulling the only piece of clothing off my body. Again he admired me, which made me blush, before he traced a finger up my inner thigh, his mouth following. I gasped harshly when his tongue made contact with my sex, slipping a finger inside me as well. He curled his finger slightly and I cried out.

He stopped for two seconds to tell me to keep it down then began his assault between my legs. I bit my lip, rubbing Cody's hair. My legs shook as his tongue dipped even deeper inside me.

"Cody, please—just take your pants off and fuck me!" I exclaimed quietly and out of frustration. His dark eyes looked up at me, as he fumbled for his belt, unbuckling and slipping his pants off. I pushed him to the floor in my haste, ripping his pants off to his ankles. I wasn't about to fuck with his shoes. His back leaned against the wall with his legs spread out in front while I straddled him, grinding against his brief-covered erection. He groaned, lifting me up to wiggle out of them. He watched with rapt attention as I took his warm, hard cock into my hand to guide him into me. I bit my lip as I lowered myself onto him, hissing at the sensation of being filled by the one and only Cody Rhodes. Well, Runnels.

Cody's fingers dug into my thighs as I started bouncing on him at a slow pace. I pressed against his chest as I leaned into him, kissing his deliciously swollen lips. I wanted to kiss them and bite them until they were red and raw. He muttered obscenities into my ear, making me all the more hotter, and I quickened my pace on him. I gripped his shoulders for balance as I slammed myself down on him. He growled, grabbing me and laying me back until I had the pile of our clothes at my back. He plunged himself deeper and faster inside me. His hips pressed against mine in a rage as the sweat helped us slide against each other without too much friction. I groaned, feeling my orgasm creep up on me. Cody noticed, quickly pressing his mouth over mine to muffle the would-be scream. He growled erotically, releasing deep inside me as my walls squeezed every ounce out of him.

He quickly collapsed on me, breathing heavily, all sweaty. I thanked all that was good that I started taking birth control two months ago.

"That was pretty persuasive of you, Codes. I guess I'm not going straight to the hotel anymore," I said with a laugh. Cody looked up to smile at me—FINALLY.

* * *

"You two write your vows in there?" Ted asked chuckling. Cody and I glared at him—our clothes quite disheveled and we were very aware of it—but it was obvious that the tension eased between us. Randy smiled, quite happy that we're getting along now.

The food sat on the table when we were finally aware of it, and Ted and Randy dug in hungrily. Cody picked at his plate, lost in thought. I sat back with coffee in hand and just watched the boys shovel in their food.

I stole a piece of bacon from Ted. "Hey! That's mine."

"Not anymore, for it is mine! I conquered it!" I laughed mockingly, a failure of a posh accent thrumming from my mouth.

"You're such a loser Jess!" Ted squealed. I laughed, biting down on the crunchy piece of meat. I caught Cody looking at me from the corner of my periphery. I turned to look at him and he leaned closer, to whisper in my ear.

"What are we now Jess?" He sounded sad, like I just used him for sex. He probably wouldn't like what I was about to do, but I was going to do it anyway.

I stood up with my hands out. "Everybody, if I may have your attention?" I announced loudly, "Cody Runnels and I are now dating. Thank you very much. Stay beautiful!" I sat back down to find Ted and Randy had their mouths open in shock and Cody's face was bright red.

"So you did have sex in the bathroom," Ted drawled, rubbing his chin and eyeing us both. "I thought I heard screaming."

"Glad you two got over whatever the hell was wrong," Randy said. "Oh, Ted, you owe me twenty, man."

He growled, gritting his teeth as he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and pulled out the money he owed. "Thanks Cody."

"You guys bet on us?" he asked, hurt.

"Aw, Cody-kins, it was inevitable," Randy said sickly sweet, "The tension was so thick I could've punted it in the head. I'm glad you finally had the nerve to show Jess how you felt though."

Ted took out his phone, "Come on, kiss for the camera. I have to tweet this."

I cupped Cody's cheek before he could think and kissed him. Ted got his picture, and I got the guy that was with me from the very beginning. I kissed him once more before finally letting him go. He smiled bright at me, and that was all I could ask for.


End file.
